starkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Perkins
Emma Perkins is the main female lead of The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals. Along with Paul and his friends, she attempts to brave the apotheosis after there was what seems like a meteor collision on earth that started to turn the town of Hatchetfield into a musical. Emma, like Paul, expresses a distaste for musicals. At first she seems to have a very laissez-faire, almost apathetic view of the world. However, it's shown as the show goes along that she's got a much deeper, passionate take on life. Emma grew up in Hatchetfield, however when she was 18 years old, she left, wanting to see the world. She spent most of her time backpacking, and spent a significant amount of time in Guatemala. Her older sister was the organized one, following her life to the letter of a bullet point list that she'd created, and Emma constantly was trying to figure out what she wanted out of life. Unfortunately, some time after Emma left Hatchetfield, her sister died after she got into a car accident and Emma returned home, lamenting that she had always put off coming back whenever her sister would invite her to things like her wedding, baby showers, and she'd always say she'd "catch the next one." The funeral invitation made her realize there wouldn't be a next one. Emma decided that she would try and get her life together and make her sister proud, so she applied to community college and got into the botany program. She planned to open up a pot farm, banking on the idea that it would soon be legal. While she went through school she got a job at the coffee shop across the street from Starbucks, and met Paul as he always came to get his coffee from her, because he had a crush on her. Emma's personality throughout the musical shows that she has a sardonic sense of humor and doesn't take personal injustices lightly. She speaks her mind, and has a strong sense of morality. She has a good heart, having brought groceries to her biology teacher, Professor Hidgens once, and she does what she can to help out other people. It's perhaps for these reasons that she becomes one of the sole survivors by the time Paul and his friends team up. Emma is played by Lauren Lopez. By the way, Lauren Lopez is a freakin' GGGOOOODDDDEEEESSSSS Additionally, she also inspires Paul to destroy the meteor to save Hatchetfield. When he returns she is ecstatic saying that they won... Until Paul begins singing, "Emma, I'm sorry, you lost." Confused and startled by this, she tries to flee from Paul but is unable. Inevitable cycles through, with Emma getting more and more horrified until the song ends, Emma is trapped (and infected). The cast takes their bow, and Emma screams loudly and panics. She exclaims, "Why are you clapping???" Meaning she's aware there is an audience. Category:Lauren Lopez Category:Tgwdlm Category:The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals Category:Starkid Category:Hatchetfield Universe Category:Black Friday